Under Canvas
by misaditas
Summary: SG1 get some downtime and during a drunken evening at O'Malley's agree to Jack's plan to spend the week fishing and camping.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Stargate. Not mine, just borrowing. They needed some downtime ok?

Author's Note: Written for Jara because I said I would. Dedicated to Nick cos it's his birthday.

* * *

In O'Malley's at half past eleven after several beers it had seemed a really good idea. In the cold light of day and nursing an awful headache, Samantha Carter wondered what the hell she'd been on. Or maybe her rat of a commanding officer had spiked her drink.  
Whichever it was, she had agreed, for reasons currently beyond her comprehension, to go fishing. Oh it wasn't just that, not only had she agreed to spend time in a leaky wooden boat impaling worms onto hooks, but she'd agreed to do for a week – a week! – in a tent.

She must have been seriously drunk last night.


	2. Starting Out

A few miles down the road, Jack drove his pick-up towards Sam's house. He was in a ridiculously good mood and sang along with the CD player, much to the misery of Daniel. The archaeologist had consumed far more alcohol than he was used to and now had the hangover from hell. Jack had been forced to stop twice already so he could be sick. It didn't help that Jack was highly amused by Daniel's state and was mercilessly torturing him by being overly loud. And singing Mister Jones badly out of tune.  
"_Mr. Jones and me tell each other fairy tales_," he yowled, making even Teal'c wince.  
"Is this necessary O'Neill?" The Jaffa enquired as he shifted slightly in the passenger seat. The ball on the backseat that was Daniel groaned.  
"Yeah sure ya betchya," Jack grinned. "Tell him Daniel."  
Daniel groaned again and Jack laughed even louder.

Sam saw the black pick-up pull up outside and vented several unladylike words. Damn Jack for getting an early start. She'd just invented a plausible excuse and had been about to ring him. Her CO had obviously anticipated this. Maybe if she pretended she wasn't in. Before she could think, there was a hammering at her door.  
"Carter? Carter! Sam get your lazy ass outta bed!"  
So much for 'not being in'. Sam cringed at what her neighbours must think. She ran to the door and yanked it open, hauled Jack inside and shut it again.  
"Are you mad?" She hissed at him. "It's eight in the morning! There are people asleep."  
Jack grinned at Sam. "Well they should be up. Missing out on a lovely day."  
"It's the weekend Sir. You know, time to relax?"  
"Which is why we're going fishing."  
"Don't remind me. I must have been really drunk to agree to that. Or did you spike my drink?"  
"Hey! Would I?"  
Sam looked at the very poor expression of innocence on Jack's face. "I don't think I should answer that honestly," she told him darkly. "It contains words I could be court-marshalled for."  
Jack blinked, then laughed. "I bet. However what you did last night was all your own handiwork." He glanced at her sideways with a mischievous grin. "You sing lovely, by the way."  
"I what?!" Sam shrieked. "I never did."  
"Oh yes you did. We should go to O'Malley's on Karaoke Night more often."  
Sam went white, then red. "Ohmigod."  
Jack chuckled. "Well Carter? You packed?"  
Sam shook her head, still trying to absorb the fact that she'd... sung.

Good grief.


	3. On The Road Again

It took just ten minutes for Jack to organise Sam and a suitcase, hustle her out of her house and into the car. Teal'c had joined Daniel in the backseat, leaving the passenger seat free for Sam. She climbed into the pick-up, throwing a wistful look over her shoulder at her house. Well there was no backing out now.  
Jack jumped into the driver's seat and fired up the engine. The CD started off again and Sam jammed her hands over her ears.  
"Grief Jack. Are you sure it's loud enough?"  
"No he isn't," Daniel said. "But any louder and the speakers start distorting."  
Sam looked at Daniel's grey face, then at the slight smirk on Jack's.  
"You are evil."  
He chuckled, but he did turn the stereo down somewhat. "Did you eat breakfast Carter?"  
"No," she replied. "You arrived too early for that."  
"Well I wanted to avoid traffic," he told her. "And beat you to crying off – ow!" Sam had thumped his arm. "Well I know you Carter, you'd rather study some magnetic dodah or other such crap. You need fresh air."  
"I get plenty of air off-world."  
"Yes but in Colorado you don't get fired at by 'zats or Staff Weapons."  
"I'd rather get fried by a 'zat than die of boredom."  
"You haven't given it a chance and..."  
"Excuse me," Teal'c interrupted them. "Correct me if I am wrong but I believe we agree to this venture as it would provide enjoyment and relaxation."  
"That's right T, we did."  
"I do not believe that we shall have much enjoyment in listening to you and Major Carter arguing. Nor do I think it will be relaxing."  
There was a long silence.  
"Sorry T, you're right as usual." Jack glanced at Sam, who was biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Sam. You have every right to do what you want. We haven't gone too far, I can take you back if you want."  
That got Sam's attention and she swivled in her seat to stare at him. "No," she said quickly. "You're right – I haven't given it a chance. And it would be nice to spend time together without there being a threat to our lives."  
"You sure?" Jack checked. "Last call for going back to Sam's house."  
"I'm sure," laughed Sam. "But I still want breakfast."  
"There's not a problem. I know a little place where you can get a great big greasy fry-up."  
There was a choked noise from the back.  
"Jack," Sam groaned, rolling her eyes.


	4. The One That Got Away

The site Jack had chosen for the group to camp at was situated in a clearing in woods that backed onto a lake. The trees were mainly firs, the clearing leading down to the glass-smooth water. It was similar scenery they had seen on a hundred worlds. It put Sam in mind of the Unas' planet; not particularly a heart-warming thought.

If she had been suspicious about the drinks last night, the sight of two already-erected tents in the clearing and a small boat bobbing on the water made her even more so.  
"How long have you been planning this?" She demanded of Jack. Her CO just grinned.  
"Janet told Hammond we needed downtime, and he told me that it might be helpful if we took it together. Considering the stuff we've been through lately, I'm inclined to agree."  
Sam groaned – that was all they needed; their ultimate Co and the CMO agreeing on this crazy plan. There went her back-up plan. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket intending to ring Janet and give her a piece of her mind. The screen was blank.  
"There's no bloody signal around here!" She yelled at Jack. The grin remained. Sam stared at that cocky expression, fuming. Great, just great. Okay she'd agreed to try it but this was ridiculous. She was marooned. Well not exactly, Jack would take her home but there was no way in hell she was going to beg him.

Sighing deeply, Sam gave in, deciding she might as well make the most of it. The air smelt of pine, the only noises were the birds and the gentle sloshing of the water. And the view really was spectacular. She was still annoyed at Jack but it was an amused annoyance rather than one of anger. Grabbing her suitcase, she headed to one of the tents. At least they were modern ones of a reasonable size and not Boy Scout canvas. Towards the back of the site though was another that made her heart sink – square and tall, she knew without looking that it contained the chemical toilet. Oh joy. However that did beg one question.  
"Jack where do we wash?"  
He looked at her as if she was stupid. "There's a whole lake Carter."  
"But it'll be freezing!"  
"It's the middle of summer, you won't die. I'm looking forward to it actually."  
"You are?" Sam's tone was incredulous.  
"Yeah," he smirked. "Especially what it'll do to certain parts of your anatomy."  
Sam went scarlet. Daniel, just emerging from the pick-up, fell onto the ground laughing weakly. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and wisely said nothing.

Sam refused the first fishing trip and Daniel said he was still feeling ill. Teal'c went though and now the small boat with him and Jack bobbed merrily in the centre of the lake. Away from the shelter of the trees they were warmed by the sun and refreshed by the offshore breeze. All in all it was extremely pleasant.  
"O'Neill?"  
"Yes T?"  
"What were you referring to when you mentioned Major Carter's anatomy?"  
Jack chuckled. "Cold water T. It'll give her... erm... goosebumps." Suddenly it wasn't funny and he shifted uncomfortably.  
"Goosebumps? What are goosebumps?"  
"Never mind T. Never mind."  
"I do not understand the nature of Major Carter's embarrassment."  
Jack was trying to formulate an answer when his fishing rod jerked violently. He'd never been so relieved to snag a fish in his life. "I have a bite!" He pulled his rod up sharply and began to work the reel. "Whoa it's a big one."  
Teal'c watched Jack struggle for several moments then asked, "Do you require aid O'Neill?"  
"No," he gasped. "I'm fine." The reel spun as the fish pulled out on the line. "Just peachy."  
"You seem to be having some trouble."  
"No, really. The whole..." _pull _"...point to..." _yank _"...fishing is to do..." _heave_ "...it by..." _splash_!  
"O'Neill!"

At the campsite Daniel and Sam hear Teal'c shout. They emerged from the tents in time to see Jack break the surface. They stared, first at Jack and then at each other. Then as one they burst into hysterics.


	5. Look At The Stars

Jack O'Neill was sulking. Not only had he lost a fish, not only had he ended up in the water, but his second in command and the guy who was meant to be his best friend had found the whole situation funny. At least Teal'c had managed to conceal his amusement, more or less. However, just to add insult to injury, the Jaffa caught and landed a fish.

It was cooking over the campfire, filling the glen with a delicious smell. Sam was doing potato wedges on the gas griddle. She was humming happily, a pleased smile turning up the corners of her mouth. It was the same smile she'd worn when Teal'c had returned the boat to shore. It was irritating the hell out of him.  
"Must you?" He asked her finally, his tone caustic.  
Sam looked over at where he was sat. He had changed out of his wet clothes but he was still cold. It made his bones ache. "What?" She said, all innocence.  
"Okay Carter, whatever. I'm sure it was very amusing."  
"Well Jack," she replied, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It did have the most interesting effect on your… anatomy."  
Jack choked on his coffee. Sam's laughter tinkled like a silver bell. The sound made him shiver with something other than cold.

The fire had burnt down to glowing coals, Daniel had turned in hoping that an early night would see off the lingering effects of his hangover and Teal'c had also retired. Sam tidied the camp, removing Jack's now dry clothes from the makeshift lines and putting away the dinner plates. Tossing a couple more logs onto the fire, Sam looked towards the lake. Jack sat at the water's edge looking at the stars, alone as usual. Sam felt her heart cramp suddenly. She walked over to him and sat down, and gazed up at the deep blue sky.  
"So what's where then?" She asked him.  
Jack looked at her, disbelief evident on his face. "You don't know the constellations?"  
"Nope," Sam shook her head.  
"But you're an _astro_physicist."  
"Yeeeeessss, but I did the science. I can tell you what they're made of and so on. The names are mythos and not really acknowledged."  
There was a pause as Jack gauged her interest. Her eyes were very blue and she smiled at him encouragingly. Shifting so he was sat right next to her, Jack pointed towards the sky.  
"You see those seven?" Sam nodded. "That's Corona Borealis. In Greek myth it's the crown worn by Ariadne the daughter of Minos."  
"The one with the Minotaur?"  
"The one with the Minotaur."  
"And that one there is Scorpius. It contains the Butterfly Cluster, but you can't see that with the naked eye."  
"You should have brought your telescope."  
"It's kinda bolted down Sam."  
She looked at him, startled by his use of her name. He shrugged. "I don't want it getting stolen."  
"No I guess not. But it's a shame – how many of those are planets we've actually been on?"  
"The Stargate throws us millions of light years, according to you. I'm not sure how many we could actually see."  
"It's a bit surreal though, isn't it?"  
Jack laughed. "Oh yes, it certainly is. You want more names?"  
"No," Sam sighed. "I've nothing to write it all down with."  
"If you're interested I could give you some lessons the next time we get leave." Sam blinked and Jack looked as shocked at his own suggestion as she felt.  
A slow shy smile crossed her face. "That would be… nice."


	6. A Major Decision

It was late and the full moon was high. Soft silvery light filled the glen and reflected off the surface of the lake. The earlier breeze was cooler now and Sam shivered.  
"Cold?" Jack asked her.  
"A little," she admitted. "I have a jacket at the..." She trailed off as a warm leather coat settled over her shoulders. "Tent," she ended lamely.  
Jack got to his feet and held out a hand. "Fire," he explained to her blank expression. "And I have marshmallows."  
"Oo, really?"

Five minutes later Jack had found suitable sticks and the marshmallows were turning a pleasing shade of brown. His jacket was still around Sam's shoulders; she looked very comfortable in it and the sight did odd things to Jack's stomach. He remembered back to his high school days when wearing a guy's jacket was what a girl did when she was going steady. He chuckled to himself.  
"What's the joke?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking."  
Sam plucked a marshmallow off her stick and stuck in her mouth. "Sh'good."  
"Uh huh," Jack laughed. "Nothing like marshmallows toasted over a real fire."  
"Chestnuts."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"As in toasted on an open fire," explained Sam. "Like the Christmas song."  
"Oh. Yeah."  
Sam licked melted mallow off her fingers. Jack closed his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He heard concern in her voice.  
"Nothing why?"  
"You groaned."  
"I did?" Jack knew he'd groaned in his head. He hadn't been aware that he had actually made a noise. "Oh."  
"So?"  
"It's nothing Carter. Forget it."  
Sam stared at Jack, a small frown creasing her brow. _Back to Carter_. There was no pain on his face, although he did look a little strained. Maybe he was tired. She glanced at her hand, at the bits of mallow still sticking. She raised her hand to her mouth. And stopped halfway as realisation dawned like the sun.  
"Oh," she said aloud. Her mind raced. The innocent flirting of earlier didn't seem so innocent now. She glanced at Jack; his eyes were still closed. The moment was balanced, of that Sam was painfully aware. She looked up at the stars, bright but cold and distant. She made a wish on one and hoped the fates would be kind. "Do you believe in destiny?"  
Jack opened one eye. "Destiny?"  
"Destiny. Fate. What is meant to be."  
"In what sense?"  
Sam took a deep breath. "In the sense of reality. Twice we've encountered other realities where... where we..." Courage failed her.  
Jack twisted where he was sat. Sam's eye seemed huge in the dark. She looked faintly terrified. "Where we were together," he finished for her. She nodded mutely. "I'm not sure we can rely on those other... realities. For one I ended up dead." He grinned at her but her expression didn't change.  
"Small things make a difference," she said softly. She seemed to struggle with the words. "In this reality we met Teal'c on Abydos, turned him to our cause. We defeated Apophis."  
"We think..."  
"Jack!"  
"Sorry. Go on."  
Sam took another deep breath and let it out slowly. She was glad that the temperature had dropped as it disguised her shivering. "I'm just wondering... whether the possibility is worth... investigating."  
"Pardon?"  
"You aren't making this easy."  
"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy."  
"You believe that a relationship is worthwhile?"  
"It doesn't matter what I believe," Jack replied, his eyes intent. "What you believe does."  
"Why? Why is this my decision?" Sam got up and paced in front of the fire. "Don't you think that's a little unfair?"  
"The only reason I got into the Stargate programme is because it was the only way I could avoid having my butt whooped. Hammond hit the roof when he found out I'd disobeyed orders. I didn't spend years studying it. I don't know how it works. You do. This is your life Sam."  
Sam gazed at him, then lifted her eyes heavenwards. "Aren't the stars pretty?" She said softly. She looked back at Jack, her gaze unflinching. "Pretty but dead. I like what I do, but it's a career. Once you ordered me to get a life. There are limits to what I'm willing to give the programme. I think I've just hit it."

Jack stood slowly and walked towards Sam. She watched him approach and bit at her bottom lip. He stopped a pace from her. His face was carefully blank, but Sam read a hundred emotions in his dark eyes.  
"There are... things that can happen," he said. "Hammond has admitted that much. Well, hinted. You know Hammond."  
Sam swallowed. "What things?"  
"Things that would allow what we want." He frowned. "If that's what you want."  
"If that's what I want?" Sam echoed, disbelief in her tone. "Damn right it is!"  
The blank expression melted into a rather stupid grin. His leather jacket fell to the ground as Sam's arms went round his neck. She tasted of...  
Jack broke from the kiss. "Shit the marshmallows."  
Sam laughed and reclaimed his lips.


End file.
